


humans are afraid of the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dream Bubble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Something fluffy and sweet and a bit hurt-comfort-ish with [Jade and Feferi] in the dream bubbles." It's probably not as fluffy and sweet as the requester asked, but I hope it fits the bill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	humans are afraid of the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoftheM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoftheM/gifts).




End file.
